X-Men: Restart
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Kitty had left to go solo on a mission. A mission to try and bring Scott back. But there are obstacles in her way, and she has to overcome them. She might be alone, but there is someone inside her head, who is willingly to help her along the way even if Kitty didn't ask for her help in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take it at being Headmistress, or date Bobby anymore. So I just took off, without saying good-bye. Kind of rude, if you ask me. But the pressure was starting to build up on me.

I left Logan in charge of the school, so he has a lot on his plate right now. Probably wants to rip my head off if he sees me again. . . . And Bobby might also want to do that idea too, since I left without him knowing or saying anything other then a note saying that we might want to move on from each other. . . .

Ugh, I am a horrible person. How do I even stand myself?

For the past four weeks I have been traveling and looking. Well looking for someone, to be more specific. And I need to talk to him, about some things. Best to give you pointers. Maybe I can convince him to come back. Rejoin the X-men, and try to make things better and stitch up that large void that lies between all of us. That person is no other than . . . . .

Scott Summers.

He's kind of cool, but is a bit aggressive. Well not Wolverine aggressive, just a few levels below that. Logan and Scott got into a fight, and Scott split off from us. He probably made a new X-men and restarted everything. Forget the past completely. . . . Well he can't get rid of all of it at all. He is stuck with one large reminder of his past, one person that he loves and cannot have the memory of that person gone. . . .

Jean Grey.

And if I just mention her name in front of his face, I can probably get his attention or he will be blasting me about fifty feet or yards away from him. I'm just going to take my chances this time, and make the best of out of things with handling him.

I am not going to be asking to come back and be the leader of the X-men, but I know that he wants to be the leader. Though Professor X put Logan in charge, it only got Scott angry and he started to do things a bit solo, but still worked with a team. It took Logan to work things out with working with other members, but he soon adjusted to it quite well. Though some points we were pretty much shattered.

Constantly, we fought with one another and sometimes it got really bad. Sometimes we would fight, to the point where we almost killed each other. . . . But the other X-men made sure that didn't happen.

Ugh, why am I even bothering to go and find Cyclops? I mean, He is still mad at Wolverine and vice versa. But I know that we need him, and that he could prove to be of some help to all of us. He has a few benefits, and for that we are grateful that he was with us until he decided to leave us. It was kind of hard to get use to the though of not having him around at all.

Logan. Beast. Emma. Storm. Bobby. Rachel. I'm betting that all of them are worried about me right now. But they shouldn't be.

I mean, I'm not a little girl anymore and that I can handle myself. I have been with them for years, and I am fully trained with my powers and other things. So I have everything handle. All I have to do is find Cyclops, and come back.

I just hope that he will come back with me, and reunite the X-men once more. The world needs us, and I know that. Professor X, he would be proud of me or something along those lines that I tried my best to bring the family back together again.

But with luck, I can find Cyclops. He still has the same cell phone since I called him a few times, and he told me not to call him back at all. But with the help of Professor X's location device in his Rolls Royce, I can quickly find him and bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

I soon pulled up in front of a large school, and stepped out of the car. The wind blew my brown hair into my face, and I soon walked up the steps to the front door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked loudly against the wooden door. The door creaked open, and I saw a student standing before me.

The student was male, long black hair that reached his chin, he had jewelry on his lip, eye brow, and nose; and wore black shirt on top of a white long sleeve and black jeans. He was barefoot at this moment, and he gave me a blank stare.

"Do you need something?"

"Is Mr. Scott Summers here?" 

"Mission currently. So no he is not here. Why do you need him?"

"I need to talk to him about a few things. Personal at that too."

"Good bye."

He slammed the door in my face, and I heard it lock. Rude and obnoxious, just who is he exactly? I felt my eye brows narrow, and I just stepped through the door. Good thing I can phase through things.

"Listen kid, you have no idea who you just slammed the door in front of. The name is Shadowcat."

"How did you-"

"Didn't Mr. Scott Summers inform you of his old friends? And that one of us can phase through almost any solid material?"

He gave me a blank stare, and I could see his eyes go wide.

"Guess not. So where is he exactly?"

"Office, doing some paper work. I can show you where it is."

"Thank you."

We both walked off in silence, past other students. Other students ran into me, but I phased at last second and they went right through me. Freaked them out at first, but they soon grew use to it.

We soon arrived at his office door, and he was just about to reach for the doorknob, but I put my hand on the door.

"Don't bother, I can phase through. Thank you for showing me his office."

"Welcome, ma'am."

He soon ran off, and I stepped through the office door. Staying quiet, I watch Scott work on the papers in front of him for the next half hour. He looked like he hadn't changed at all. Still the same red quartz glasses that held back his laser beam, brown hair cut short, dark blue shirt that showed off his muscles, and that same small frown on his face. Cute, he didn't change at all.

Sighing, I walked over to his desk and put my hands on it quietly and gently. I could feel a small bit of hurt growing in me, and I kind of feel guilty for saying this words. And I wish that I could take them back.

"Jean Grey."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott stood up from his chair, and put his fingers on his glasses. I saw the light of his beam making his glasses glow, so I made myself phase.

"Cool it Scott. I only used those words to grab your attention. You need to listen to me and what I have to say."

"Why should I, Kitty? How did you even get in?" 

"Your door is useless against me, and remember I can phase? And right now, we need to talk. From the day that you left up till now."

"I don't want to talk about the past, Kitty. It's history now, and there is nothing more to even say about it. So leave."

"No I am not leaving Scott! And you can't force me to leave, because you know I can phase! So what are you going to do about me now?"

"Why do you always prove things that are impossible here? You haven't changed at all here, Kitty!"

"I haven't changed? Look who's talking, Scott. You still look the same here! So don't tell me that I haven't changed, because I have! I am a headmistress at a school that is full of mutants who are hard to maintain! I am working beside Logan on this, and he is usually up and gone every once in a while, so I have to manage things on my own! I might be getting grey hair here, and I have not even reached my mid-thirties!"

"Look Kitty, do you think I really care about this at all? This has nothing to do-"

"With you? Well at least I still changed in some ways, better then you! Here you are, frozen to the past not even moving forward and you are always going to be stuck here! You need to let the past go and just move on, Scott. No one can stay frozen to the past forever, and you should know that. And you should care about this, and this does have to do with you."

"Just what are you here for, Kitty?"

"I need you to come back, Scott."

"You _want_ me to come back, Kitty, you don't need me."

"Scott, it isn't the same without you around. The X-men isn't the same, along with everything else. So please, come back."

"I'm not coming back at all, Kitty. So far you are the only one who has tried to get me to come back."

"And if Professor X was here, he would proud that I at least tried to bring you back."

"Yeah, he would be proud of you Kitty, real proud at that too. But. . . Nice try, you have yet to get me to even come back."

"What will it take for you to come back, Scott? Because we have even done a lot of things, we even manage to get Logan to wear a suit! Plus, I also posted the video of him in a suit online. . . . But that is not the point. What will it take? Please Scott, tell me! I need to know what can bring you back to the X-men. Please?" 

I bet my face was showing a really upset look to Scott, and I was really upset at this point too. Why can't he come back with me at all? That is all that I want, so we can have the X-men and our little crazy family whole again. Is that so wrong? But I guess when you are facing Scott Summers codename Cyclops, it is wrong.

His face scrunch up a small bit, and he ran his fingers through his hair. Guess my upset look kind of got to him. Deep down inside, he still remembers me as that little kid who had quite a lot on her and was almost fun to be around with, but could be highly aggravated at the same time.

"How about a deal, Kitty. You stay here for a while, and I'll come with you to see if I think I can handle the x-men again. Does that sound good to you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Scott!"

I phased through his desk, and gave him a hug. He laughed a small bit, and gently patted my back. It doesn't take much to make me happy at all, cause anyone would do anything to make me happy once more.

"And will you please stop phasing through stuff, Kitty? Cause I think you are freaking out my students here. So best that you tone it down a little?"

I gave Scott a small pout and I soon rolled my eyes at him. Guess he kind of forgot, that I can't tone down my phasing at all. Even if I tried, I might be phasing all over the place and not even realize it until too late.

"You know that is impossible right?" 

He sighed heavily, and dropped his arms off of me. Now he remembers. He ran his hand through his hair, and sat down in his chair again. He turned around to where he was now facing the windows, and he waved his hand at me. That was a sign for me to leave the room now.

"There are guest rooms in the east wing, Kitty. Choose any room that you want. And is that Prof. X's Rolls Royce?"

"Yes, why?" 

"Explains why there are group of my students surrounding the tree."

"Scott, just let them be and have their amusement here and there. They are just kids, and they don't get to stay kids forever you know."

He sighed heavily, and I phased through the office door. Scott must be pretty tired, and I think that my visit here must have worn him down a bit more now.

I soon located the east wing, and choose one of the rooms that was free. Plopping down on the bed, I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes. For the longest while I was asleep, and I got the weirdest dream.

A dream where an old friend came to me. A friend that is still dead to this very day. A friend that everyone finds it hard to not think about, unless you can find a good distraction to forget about this friend.

And that friend is Jean Grey.


End file.
